It's Our Love (Sequel Love Can't Be Described)
by aidatrisha
Summary: Rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah harmonis, ditambah lagi sang uisa mengatakan kalau Sungmin mengalami suatu hal. Dan ketika berita bahagia itu diterima Kyumin, masalah malah datang. / "Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah Sungmin.." "Ya Tuhan, apakah ini, cobaan agar rumah tanggaku lebih kokoh?" / GS, typo(s) / Sequel dari Love Can't Be Described / balasan review Just Once sama LCBD


**OK! Karena ada beberapa readers yang minta dibikinin sequel, ini author coba bikin sequel ya. Jangan salahin author kalo critanya jadi ancur. Ekekeke. Dan semoga kali ini nggak ada yang typo ya^^ mian ya, di FF Love Can't Be Described banyak yang typo^^ dan alurnya juga kecepetan^^v Dan, oh iya, author mau curhat lagi ya di akhir cerita:D Oh iya, ada perubahan karakter disini. Ming yang biasanya suka memendam kesedihan *kya* disini dia jadi agak manja. Mungkin karena faktor … kyaaaa x_x baca sendiri deh!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST:**

**Lee Sungmin as Cho Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk**

**Lee Donghae as Donghae / Hae**

**SLIGHT:**

**Kim Ryeowook as Ryeowook**

**Kim Heechul as Heechul**

**Cho Minhyun as Minhyun**

**Pair:**

**Kyumin**

**Kyuhyuk**

**Haehyuk**

**Genre:**

**Angst, Romance**

**Summary:**

**Rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah harmonis, ditambah lagi sang uisa mengatakan kalau Sungmin mengalami suatu hal. Dan ketika berita bahagia itu diterima Kyumin, masalah malah datang. / "Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah Sungmin.." "Ya Tuhan, apakah ini, cobaan agar rumah tanggaku lebih kokoh?" / GS, typo(s) / Sequel dari Love Can't Be Described / balasan review Just Once sama LCBD disini! **

**WARNING!  
GENDERSWITCH! Typo(s)**

**If you don't like Genderswitch, please don't read. Ok?**

**Let's read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sungmin POV-

Dua bulan sudah kami tidur satu ranjang. Entahlah apa yang aku fikirkan. Sungguh, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak enak. Aku merasa ada yang mengganjal.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Samar-samar aku menatap namja di sampingku ini. Inilah yang aku suka darinya, wajahnya–ketika tidur—yang amat lembut, mampu menarik hatiku, sehingga aku tertarik padanya.

Aku mencubit pelan hidungnya ini. Ia memelukku, inilah respon dari cubitanku tadi. Dan membuatku menyesal telah mencubit hidungnya barusan. Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya ini. Namun Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Kyu…" bantahku.

"Tetaplah seperti ini, Ming." Pinta Kyuhyun tanpa merubah posisi tidurnya. Ya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurku saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kali ini aku melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan agar ia tidak terbangun dan memelukku lagi. Aku ingin memasak untuknya. Ya, selama dua bulan terakhir ini aku tidak pernah memasak untuknya lagi, karena ia yang menyuruhku untuk tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur, sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat tidur ini juga.

Aku menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang aku butuhkan. Pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk memasak bulgogi. Ya, selain sudah diajarkan Ryeowook, aku juga sudah dipinjamkan buku resep olehnya. "Arrgghh…" aku merasa pusing dan perutku mual. Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit aku di kamar mandi, aku kembali ke dapur. Aku melanjutkan aktifitasku yang sempat tertunda barusan. "Morning, Minnie… Mengapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh?" protes Kyuhyun dengan memelukku dari belakang.

"Kyu, aku sedang masak. Aku jadi susah bergerak kalau kau memelukku seperti ini." Protesku dengan memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari pinggangku.

"Kau… Kau kenapa, Min? Kau terlihat sangat pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat wajahku.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan menunduk. Ia mengangkat wajahku lembut dengan jemarinya. "Kau sakit, Min? Biar ku antarkan ke dokter. Hari ini kau tidak usah bekerja, eoh?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, Kyu. Aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing, dan tadi pagi aku sungguh mual." Jawabku dengan melanjutkan aktifitasku, memasak.

"Tidak. Pokoknya hari ini kau harus ke dokter, bersamaku. Dan kau harus mau, Min. Baiklah kau tidak perlu memasak. Cepatlah kau bersiap-siap. Pagi ini kita sarapan di luar saja, ne?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan panik. Ah, kalau seperti ini, seharusnya sejak dulu saja aku sakit. Aku ingin diperhatikan seperti ini. Ehehehe. Modus.

Aku mendengus kesal dan menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihatku seperti ini. Aku segera bersiap-siap. Diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Mengingat kali ini rumah kami sudah mempunyai dua kamar mandi. Setelah kami berdua siap, Kyuhyun dan aku segera menuju ke uisa pribadi kami.

"Sungmin sakit apa, uisa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah aku diperiksa oleh uisa ini.

Aku duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali raut panik di wajahnya. Uisa itu tersenyum, cukup membuat hatiku tenang sedikit. "Selamat, Kyuhyun-sshi. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi appa. Dan kau, Sungmin-sshi. Kau akan menjadi seorang umma." Kata uisa itu dengan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

Ah betapa bahagianya aku. Kyuhyun belum membalas jabatan tangan uisa itu. Terpancar senyuman di bibir tebalnya itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, barulah ia membalas jabatan tangan uisa itu. Kyuhyun menatapku bahagia. Lalu ia memelukku. "Gomawo, Ming."

.

.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Kami menikmati indahnya salah satu taman di Seoul ini. Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau telah memberikanku kebahagiaan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa senang sekali.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Buktinya, sedari tadi, aku melihat senyuman selalu terpancar dari wajahnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan. "Aku… Aku ingin… Kau…" permintaanku terpotong. Aku hanya malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hm?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Katakan saja, Min!"

"Memangnya kau yakin, kau bisa memenuhinya?" tanyaku membelokkan omongan. Semoga ia tidak mendengar detakkan jantungku yang mengeras.

"Akan ku coba sekuat tenaga, Min. Untukmu, dan untuk anak kita kelak."

_Tuhan, aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Tapi entahlah, aku hanya merasa aneh. Aku merasa resah. Ada yang mengganjal, Tuhan_. "Aku hanya ingin, kau untuk tidak pergi dariku, Kyu." Kata-kata itu akhirnya terlontarkan dari bibirku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa respons Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke leherku, dan menarik tubuhku untuk lebih dekat dengannya. "Percayalah, kau akan selalu ada di sini dan di sini.." kata Kyuhyun menunjukkan jarinya ke arah kepalanya dan ke arah dadanya berturut-turut. "Saranghae, Minnie. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kata Kyuhyun cukup menenangkan fikiranku. Namun tetap saja, perasaan tidak enak itu terus saja muncul di fikiranku.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Ya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari kerjaku. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya. Selain untuk menjaga kesehatanku dan bayi yang ku kandung, Kyuhyun juga tidak mau, aku terus sibuk karena pekerjaanku, dan akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak ku perdulikan.

Mengingat Kyuhyun adalah pemilik perusahaan, jadi ia boleh kapan saja datang ke perusahaan. Ia tidak datang saja, sudah ada yang menghandal pekerjaannya. Jadi, pagi ini kami pergi ke taman, dengan santai.

Kami terduduk tenang di bangku taman yang biasa kami duduki akhir-akhir ini. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar di taman ini.

"Kyu…" sapa seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah kami. Sontak aku dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah yeoja itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "Kyu… Lihat ini! Ini anakmu, Kyu!" kata yeoja itu dengan menunjukkan perutnya.

Aku tersentak dengan apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu bingung. Lalu ia menatapku. "Aku… Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, Min… Sungguh.." aku Kyuhyun padaku.

Aku masih bingung dengan semua ini. "Kau, kau yang bernama Sungmin? Istri dari Kyuhyun?" tanya yeoja itu. Dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Begitu menyakitkan. Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku mencari Kyuhyun. Namun ia menghilang begitu saj—"

"Aniya, Min. Dia berbohong… Percayalah pad—" sela Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah, Kyu!" bentakku pada Kyuhyun. Dan ia terdiam. "Lalu?" tanyaku pada yeoja yang berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Ini…. Ini anak dari Cho Kyuhyun." Kata yeoja itu. JLEB! Rasanya semua kebahagiaan yang Kyuhyun berikan pupus sudah. Rasanya itu seperti kau sudah membangun rumah sangat indah yang kau harap akan menjadi rumah yang kokoh, namun tiba-tiba terdapat gempa bumi, sehingga rumahmu hancur begitu saja.

"Ming, kau jangan mempercayainya… Kau harus percaya padaku, Ming. Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Tuhan, inikah arti dari keganjalanku selama ini? Tuhan, jawablah… Aku menatap Kyuhyun nanar. "Sebagai perempuan, aku bisa merasakan rasa yang sama pada yeoja ini. Kau…. Kau… Kau begitu jahat Kyu! Kau…. Arrghhh!" Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kepalaku mulai memanas.

Kyuhyun mendekat padaku, ia membuka tangannya lebar untuk mendekapku. Aku menahannya dengan mendorongnya. "Kau begitu menjijikkan Kyu!"

"Ming, percayalah, aku hanya mencintaimu.."

"Mungkin sekarang kau mencintaiku. Tapi bukankah dulu kau membenciku, hm? Dan aku tak pernah tahu, dulu kau berbuat apa saja. Aku tak pernah tahu, dulu kau melakukan apa saja dengan yeoja ini, KYUHYUN-SSHI!" bentakku dengan mempertebal saat aku mengatakan, 'Kyuhyun-sshi'

Aku menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan nanar. Aku menatap matanya. Aku tidak melihat kedustaan disana. Sepertinya memang ia jujur. Tapi, aku tidak boleh dengan mudahnya mempercayainya.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mencoba untuk memelukku. Ia tahu, aku akan luluh ketika ia memelukku. "Cukup, Kyu! Kau begitu menjijikkan!" kataku. Dan tak lama kemudian aku meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau! Kau! Eunhyuk yeoja gila!" aku mendengar teriakkan Kyuhyun itu. Oh, jadi yeoja itu Eunhyuk, yeoja yang sempat menjadi pacar Kyuhyun. Hah… Aku mengerti sekarang.

-Sungmin POV end-

-Eunhyuk POV-

"Kau begitu jahat, hyuk!" ujar Heechul padaku. Iya, Heechul adalah sahabatku. Hanya dia yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Chullie… Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau mengganggu rumah tangga mereka, mengingat dulu Kyuhyun yang sangat baik padaku. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa hidup dengan satu anak, dan tanpa ayah, semenjak Hae meninggalkanku. Mau tak mau, aku harus menuduh Kyuhyun yang melakukan itu semua." Jelasku panjang lebar pada Heechul.

Heechul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Nantinya, kau harus menanggung semua resiko, Hyuk! Mau tak mau." ucap Heechul padaku.

Jujur saja, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak mungkin menghidupkan anak ini, tanpa seorang namja di sampingku. Dan lagi, aku juga tidak bekerja.

-Eunhyuk POV end-

-Sungmin POV-

Setelah kejadian tersebut, aku segera pulang ke rumah. Dan aku berlari masuk ke kamar yang baru. Ya, Tuhan… Mengapa kebahagiaan berbuah dengan kesedihan? Mengapa kau memberikanku peristiwa seperti ini, saat aku sedang mengandung, Tuhan? Ya Tuhan, apakah ini, cobaan agar rumah tanggaku lebih kokoh? Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah Sungmin. Lirihku dalam hati.

Min, mengapa kau jadi seperti ini? Mengapa kau lemah seperti ini? Bukankah dulu kau mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun dengan yeoja lain? Ini juga salahmu, Min. Mengapa dulu kau membiarkan Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan yeoja itu. Padahal kau sudah mengetahui semuanya. "Arrgghh!" teriakku. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan emosiku. Aku menangis di kamar ini. Ya, hanya menangis yang bisa ku lakukan. Dan kamar ini. Kamar ini mengingatkanku pada Kyuhyun, "_Dan kamar itu untuk anak kita, kelak_" samar-samar aku mengingat kata-katamu, Kyu. Mengapa kau seperti ini? Aku merindukannya Kyu. Rasanya aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, saat kau meminta untuk tidur satu kamar denganku.

Tok-Tok-Tok! Ketukan pintu dengan keras berhasil membuatku tersentak. "Ming… Percayalah padaku! Aku tidak mungkin berbuat itu, Ming!" kata seorang namja di luar. Aku tidak heran, pasti namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. "Min… Percayalah…"

"Aku sudah kecewa!" teriakku.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya, Min! Percayalah!" lirih Kyuhyun lagi.

"Pergi, Kyu! Pergi!" teriakku. Aku masih terkejut. Aku masih belum bisa menerima semuanya. Tuhan, kuatkanlah aku.

.

.

.

Aku menatap wajahku di depan kaca, mataku bengkak. Aku mandi. Setelah itu aku bersiap-siap menuju rumah Ryeowook. Aku ingin bercerita padanya. Karena mungkin hanya dia yang bisa mengertiku. "Min, kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika aku mencari kunci mobilku.

"Mencari kunci mobilku." Jawabku singkat masih dengan kesibukanku, yaitu mencari kunci mobilku.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah temanku." Jawabku singkat. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan satu buah benda yang aku cari-cari.

"Min… Jangan pergi… Percaya padaku, Min!"

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyu. Hanya saja, aku juga seorang yeoja. Aku juga punya perasaan.." kataku dengan tersenyum padanya. Ini adalah senyum yang paling menyakitkan bagiku.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kan kau yang mengatakannya sendiri, aku akan selalu di fikiranmu, dan di hatimu, bukan?" kataku menahan air mataku sekuat tenaga. Terimakasih Tuhan, karena aku bisa menahan air mataku ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah.." kata Kyuhyun. Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

Ketika aku akan membuka pintu rumah ini, ia datang padaku dan mendekapku dari belakang. "Kyu, tolonglah.." kataku dengan melepaskan dekapannya itu. Lalu aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya lebih percaya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi terkadang, aku merasa ragu juga, Wookie…" kataku ketika aku sedang bermain ke rumah Ryeowook.

"Ya, memang lebih baik kau percaya saja dengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau belum pernah mengenali yeoja itu?" saran Ryeowook padaku.

"Aku percaya dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, aku juga seorang yeoja. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang yeoja itu rasakan, Wookie.." bantahku.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau untuk membalas dendam? Dulu kan dia yang merebut Kyu darimu, sekarang waktunya kau yang merebut Kyu darinya." Goda Ryeowook padaku, diikuti dengan tawa kecilnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau ini.."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Dan juga, kan belum ada bukti, kalau anak itu adalah anak dari Kyu?"

"Iya juga sih, nggak seharusnya juga aku memutuskan hal ini dengan cepat." Kataku. Sepertinya saat ini aku mulai percaya pada Kyuhyun, dan menganggap omongan Eunhyuk adalah angin yang mudah berlalu.

.

.

.

Setelah bercerita dengan Ryeowook, aku segera kembali ke rumah. Di perjalanan, aku melihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tak asing lagi dengan mataku. Iya, dia Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Aku turun dari mobilku, dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Kyu… Ini benar-benar anakmu.." lirih Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Bicara apa kau? Jelas-jelas aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padamu!" bantah Kyuhyun. "Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini?"

"Aku ingin kau menikahiku."

"Yak! Kau yeoja gila, eoh?" protes Kyuhyun dan akan meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Dan GREP! Aku melihatnya, yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun. Dan tak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun. Kurasa ini cukup.

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka. BRUK! "Ah mian.." aku menabrak seorang namja. Dan ia menatapku. Lalu aku menyeka air mataku dan aku meninggalkannya.

"Hey! Tunggu!" teriak namja itu.

Sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ne?"

"Kau mengenali namja itu?" tanya namja itu dengan menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Ia suamiku.." jawabku malu. Aku malu, karena aku membiarkan suamiku berpelukan dengan yeoja lain.

"Oh, jadi kau istrinya."

"Ne, wae?"

"Aniya, gwaenchana. Apa kau mengenali yeoja itu, juga?"

Aku tersenyum miris. "Dia adalah yeojachingu suamiku, dulu. Dan sekarang ia sedang mengandung seorang anak dari suamiku sendiri, hheu. Menyakitkan bukan?" kataku pada namja itu.

"Mwo?" tanya namja itu kaget. "Jinjja?" tambah namja itu masih tidak percaya. "Dia mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Ne.." jawabku masih dengan senyum miris.

"Ada yang harus ku jelaskan padamu."

"Ada apa, ne? Oh iya, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanyaku pada namja ini. Bisa-bisanya aku berbincang dengan namja yang tidak ku kenal.

"Ini kartu namaku… Aku adala—" kata namja itu dengan memberikan sebuah kartu padaku.

Aku mengambil kartu nama itu. "Ah, sepertinya jangan sekarang, aku harus buru-buru, ne? Mian… Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi." Selaku dan tanpa persetujuan namja itu, aku pergi dari namja itu. Ya, aku pergi, karena aku merasa kalau Kyuhyun melihatku. Aku takut ketahuan kalau aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dan lagi sekarang aku sedang berbincang dengan namja, aku takut Kyuhyun marah dan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak.

.

.

.

Kali ini aku tertidur di kamar _kami_. Krieeeet! Pintu terbuka dengan pelan. "Ming…" sapa seorang namja padaku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. "Bolehkah aku tidur disini, bersamamu?" tanyanya.

"Ne.." kataku lalu aku berbalik arah, agar tidak berhadapan dengannya.

"Ming… Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau kau mempercayaiku, Ming?"

"Benar."

"Lalu mengapa kau seperti ini?"

"Tapi kau memeluknya." Jawabku singkat. Entah sejak kapan aku semanja ini. Bukankah dulu aku membiarkan Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan siapa saja? Ah, mungkin ini efek dari kehamilanku, hehe.

"Kau… Kau?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku tak percaya.

"Ne, tadi aku melihatmu kok."

"Dia yang memelukku. Mana mau aku memeluk yeoja seperti itu."

"Tapi aku melihatmu berpelukkan dengannya."

"Ayolah, Ming."

"…." Aku tidak menjawab Kyuhyun dan aku segera menenggelamkan diriku dalam mimpi.

-Sungmin POV end-

-Kyuhyun POV-

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Kita diharuskan menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kau sayangi hanya karena orang itu mengaku-aku kalau ia tengah hamil karena kau. Tuhan, tolong katakan yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin. Biarkan anak kami—aku dan Sungmin—lahir dengan orang tua yang lengkap. Dan kedua orang tuanya tidak sedang mempunyai masalah.

Aku memasuki kamarku. Aku dan Sungmin memang masih tidur satu kamar, satu ranjang bahkan. Tapi jujur saja, Sungmin sungguh jarang berbicara padaku. Jangankan berbicara padaku, untuk melihat wajahku saja sepertinya ia enggan untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya memasak untukku. Ya, hanya itu yang ia lakukan untukku.

Entahlah, mungkin kali ini Kau ingin memberikan kebahagiaanku sejenak. Kali ini Sungmin tertidur dengan menghadap ke arahku. Aku merindukannya, Tuhan. Aku merindukan sosok yeoja ini. Aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya. Bantu aku, Tuhan. Kuatkanlah aku.

Karena memang hatiku sudah berseru. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku mengecup lembut keningnya. Hal yang selama ini aku rindukan. Ku harap kau tak terbangun, Minnie. Aku mengecup keningnya agak lama. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Hingga akhirnya kurasa kasih sayangku sudah kukirim padanya. "Selamat malam, Minnie. Nice dream.." bisikku tepat di depan wajahnya. Ku harap kau tak terbangun dan berbalik arah menjauh dari penglihatanku.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

-Author POV-

Empat bulan sudah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalami masalah ini. Perut Sungmin sudah semakin membesar. Iya, kehamilan Sungmin itu sudah empat bulan lamanya. Dan kebenaran belum juga terungkapkan.

Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin jadi sering keluar bersama Ryeowook. Meskipun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih tidur satu kamar, tapi mereka tetap jarang berbicara. Orang tua mereka pun tak tahu apapun soal ini. Mereka tidak cerita apapun pada orang tua mereka. Bahkan masalah Kyuhyun akan menikah lagi pun, orang tua mereka belum tahu.

"Minnie… Kau tahu? Sepertinya kau salah duga selama ini." kata Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan saat kedua yeoja ini sedang makan siang di sebuah restaurant.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan melahap makanannya.

"Kemarin, aku bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Dia bersama seorang yeoja. Dia berkata seperti ini, _Iya aku tahu, aku akan menanggung resikoku. Yang penting, Kyuhyun harus menikahiku dulu. Setelah anak ini lahir, aku akan menceraikannya. Dan akan ku berikan pada orang tua Donghae. Kemarin aku sudah tahu dimana rumah Donghae. _Dia berkata seperti itu. Lalu temannya menjawab, _Mengapa kau tidak meminta Donghae untuk menikahimu? Bukankah bayi dalam kandunganmu itu adalah anak Hae?_ Dan setelah itu Eunhyuk menjawab, _Iya memang. Tapi, aku kan sudah terlanjur bohong pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Chullie. Mana mungkin aku membatalkan pernikahannya? Aku akan malu sekali, nantinya._ Katanya seperti itu."

"Mwo? Apa kau tidak salah dengar, Wookie? Apa kau tidak salah orang?" bantah Sungmin tidak percaya. Sontak ia menghentikan makannya.

"Aniya. Aku yakin kalau dia itu Eunhyuk. Dan aku juga mendengarkan suaranya dengan sangat jelas, Minnie.." respons Ryeowook. _Benarkah_? Umpat Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"Tunggu-tunggu… Siapa nama namja yang disebut Eunhyuk?" tanya Sungmin.

"Donghae.."

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya.." kata Sungmin dengan mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ah ya!" Serunya dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Handphone dan kartu nama. Disana tertulis beberapa nomor telepon, dan Sungmin menelpon salah satu nomor ponsel disana. "Yeobosseyo.." kata Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya menatap Sungmin bingung.

"_Yeobosseyo_" jawab namja Itu di seberang.

"Benarkah ini Donghae-sshi?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Ne, nugu_?" jawab seberang.

"Ini saya, Sungmin imnida. Yeoja yang beberapa bulan yang lalu kau temui di taman, saat itu kau menanyai nama suamiku, dan nama Eunhyuk." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar. Dan Ryeowook mulai mengerti tujuan Sungmin menelpon.

"_Ah, ne… Aku ingat. Ada apa ya?_" tanya namja itu.

"Benarkah kau namjachingu dari Eunhyuk?"

" _Ah, bisakah kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin ku jelaskan padamu_."

"Sekarang bisa? Saya sedang berada di sebuah restaurant. Dan menurut kartu namamu, restaurant ini tepat di depan kantormu."

"_Ah baiklah, aku akan segera kesana_."

Lalu mereka memutuskan hubungan telepon. "Kau mempunyai nomornya, Min?"

"Ne.. nanti saja ku ceritakan."

"Baiklah…"

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja yang Sungmin kenal memasuki restaurant ini. Tak salah lagi, namja itu adalah namja yang disebut sebagai Donghae. Sungmin melambaikan tangannya dengan maksud memberi kode pada Donghae. Lalu Donghae berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Donghae duduk tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin ku jelaskan padamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Eeeer, sebenarnya Eunhyuk adalah yeoja yang dijodohkan padaku dulu. Dan anak yang sedang dikandung Eunhyuk adalah anakku, aku lari dari tanggung jawab. Mian kalau aku membuat suamimu jadi seperti ini." Jelas Donghae dengan cepat pada Sungmin. Ya, memang waktunya tidak banyak.

"Mwo? Jinjja? Errr, kau tau darimana kalau Eunhyuk meminta suamiku untuk menikahinya?" kata Sungmin dengan raut wajah putus asa.

"Saat aku bertemu denganmu kemarin, saat itu juga aku mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan. Saat aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, kau malah pergi begitu saja. Dan aku juga tidak mempunyai nomormu yang bisa kuhubungi. Alhasil, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Jelas Donghae.

"Kau salah sangka, Min." kata Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Ah, mian. Waktu istirahatku sebentar lagi habis. Aku harus kembali ke kantor, annyeong.." kata Donghae lalu ia meninggalkan kedua yeoja yang terduduk di restaurant ini.

Ryeowook menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. "Sudahlah Minnie… Cepat pulang, batalkan pernikahan kesalah pahamanan itu! Aku akan pulang dengan taksi." kata Ryeowook. Lalu tanpa jawaban, Sungmin langsung berlari menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin menelpon Kyuhyun. "Kyu… Hiks… Pulanglah! Kajja!" pinta Sungmin di telepon.

"_Kau kenapa, Ming?_" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sangat panik.

"Cepatlah pulang Kyu! Hiks.." kata Sungmin dengan menangis. Tangisan penyesalan.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun segera sampai ke rumah. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cari adalah istrinya, Sungmin. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari, tepat sedang duduk di kamar mereka dengan menangis. Kyuhyun datang ke yeoja itu. Ia memeluk yeoja itu, dan yeoja itu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Ming… Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia ingin memberikan ketenangan pada yeoja ini.

"Mian… Hiks.. Mianhae, Kyu…" jawab Sungmin yang tak lepas dari isakkannya. "Mian… Hiks… Mian aku tidak… Hiks… Percaya padamu.. Hiks.. Batalkan pernikahan itu.. Hiks.. Ku mohon Kyu… Hiks… Ku mohon.."

"Kau kenapa, Ming? Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lebih jelas dengan mengecup lembut rambut Sungmin. "Ceritakan padaku!" Kata Kyuhyun dengan melepas pelukkan itu. Namun Sungmin tidak mau. Sungmin malah mempererat pelukan dari Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, kalau kau merasa lebih baik." Jawab Kyuhyun dan ia tetap memeluk Sungmin dan ditambah mengelus-elus rambut halus Sungmin sesekali Kyuhyun menciumnya. Ia merasa apa yang ia inginkan telah kembali. Ia merindukan dekapan sang yeoja ini setelah beberapa bulan ini sempat hilang dari hidupnya.

"Hiks.." isakan Sungmin terdengar jelas.

"Min, sebentar… Kau harus minum. Aku ambilkan, ne?"

"Bolehkah aku i… Hiks… Ikut? Aku tidak mau.. hiks.. kehilanganmu… hiks…" kata Sungmin. Sejak kapan yeoja ini begitu manja?

"Baiklah…" kata Kyuhyun dan mereka berjalan menuju dapur bersama. Sungmin meminum air yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah lebih membaik?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dan diikuti dengan anggukan Sungmin. "Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku!" kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Tolong batalkan pernikahanmu dengan Eunhyuk, Kyu. Tolong.."

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk menikahinya? Mengapa kau berubah fikiran?"

"Mian Kyu, kalau aku tidak percaya padamu. Sekarang aku tahu kebenarannya."

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tersirat kebahagiaan di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ceritanya sungguh panjang Kyu. Batalkan pernikahan ini… Ku mohon.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungguh terlihat raut bahagia di wajahnya, tak terasa air matanya menetes. Ini air mata kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk untuk saling bertemu. Mereka akan membincangkan tentang pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-ah… Mian.. Aku telah berbohong padamu. Aku hanya bingung harus melakukan apa.. Mian, Sungmin-ah…" sesal Eunhyuk.

"Aniya, gwaenchana Eunhyuk. Aku juga mempunyai perasaan kok. Aku bisa mengertimu.. Mian, aku tidak menyetujuimu untuk menikahi suamiku. Jeongmal mianhae." Kata Sungmin. Tersirat senyuman dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana Sungmin. Aku juga mempunyai perasaan. Aku pasti melakukan hal yang sama ketika aku jadi kau." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyumannya. "Dan aku memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak ini sendiri.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyumnya.

Terlihat raut sedih di wajah Sungmin. Ia merasa bersalah. "Ada yang membutuhkan bantuanku?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang diantara mereka. "Hyukkie… Menikahlah denganku." Kata Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk bingung atas kedatangan Donghae kesini. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu? "Ryeowook yang menyuruhku kesini.." kata Donghae mencoba menjelaskan. Sepertinya Donghae merasa, jika kedatangannya sungguh di pertanyakan oleh ketiga manusia ini.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka semua tersenyum. Akhirnya masalah terselesaikan juga.

.

.

.

Sembilan bulan sudah Sungmin mengandung seorang namja di perutnya. Dan hari ini adalah hari lahir namja itu. Sungmin merasa bangga dengan anak pertama yang ia lahirkan. Sungguh, ketika ia sedang mengandung namja ini, begitu banyak cobaan untuk Sungmin. Dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Hello… Aku adalah daddymu.." kata Kyuhyun dengan mencoba menggendong bayi mungil ini.

"Appa… Not daddy!" bantah Sungmin masih lemas.

"Daddy!" protes lembut Kyuhyun.

"Appa!"

"Daddy!"

"Yak! Kyuhyun! Kalau begitu kembalikan namja itu ke perutku! Biarkan ia terus di perutku. Agar kau tidak mengajarinya untuk memanggilmu, daddy!"

"Fiuh! Baiklah… Hai namja manis. Aku adalah appamu.." kata Kyuhyun lemas. Akhirnya ia kalah juga dengan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun tersenyum senang. "Sekarang namamu Cho Minhyun.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan ramah. Sungmin pun tersenyum bahagia melihat namja yang baru saja keluar dari perutnya itu.

"Katakan, hello appa!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Minhyun. Namun Minhyun tak merespon apa-apa. Jelas saja, dia kan baru saja lahir. "Yak! Mengapa kau diam saja,eoh?! Kalau kau tidak mau bicara juga, akan ku kembalikan ke perut ummamu!" Protes Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan suaminya yang terlihat kekanakan seperti itu.

~END~

**Fiuuuh! Nih, udah author bikinin sequelnya! Nepatin janji kan? Maap kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Udah dibilangin juga kan, nanti sequelnya bakal ancur. Ehehehe-_-v Endingnya gantung, iya nggak sih? Dan mian juga buat para Jewels, disini perannya Hyukkie oppa jadi jahat-_-v Okdeeh! Minta responsnya dong, tinggal tulis reviews aja ya, gamsahamnida^^**

**Nah sekarang waktunya bales-bales Reviewwww! Ini balesan di FF yang Love can't be described sama Just Once ya! Mian kalo digabung-gabung^^v**

**Yang, nggak ketulis berarti udah aku bales lewat PM lho ya. **

.

.

_Baby Blue Pink:_

_Ehehehe, pertama-tama trimakasih ya reviewnya^^ Eheheh, iya nih. Banyak yang bilang kalo alurnya kecepetan. Dan soal typo, ini banyaak banget yang bilang kalo FF love can't be described itu banyak typonya hahah. Mianhae,ne? Kkkkk, ne.. FF yang selanjutnya bakal dirapihin lagi tulisannya dan FF selanjutnya bakal diminimalisir typonya^^ gamsahamnida:D_

_Kms:_

_Ehehe, trimakasih^^ gamsahamnida sama reviews-nya^^_

_Kang Rae Sun:_

_Ekekeke, thanks ya udah reviews^^ Kyaaaaaa…. Sabar ya^^ Iya, kalo nggak salah ditayangin juga di trans tv di bulan April, iya nggak sih? Atau Cuma hoax? _

_Ming0101:_

_Kkkkkkk sebelumnya thanks ya udah reviews^^ Iya, bagian Eunhyuk yang hilang itu dibahas di sequel ini kok. Masalah alur, iya bener memang. Alur di ff love can't be described emang kecepetanT.T mian kalo ffnya nggak jelas ya^^v Kyaaaa ngarep bangeet:D eh amin deh. Semoga Kyu bisa jadian sama author juga *kyaaa modus* _

**Just Once:**

_Misskyu:_

_Trimakasih reviewsnya ya^^ iya awalnya padahal mau bikin kyuwook, eh dapet nya malah yewook^^v Kyu nggak pernah mati kok. Kyu selalu ada di fikiran author^^v *alay banget ya?* Okkkk! Siap! Iya, salam kenal juga ya^^_

_Siwonmy bias:_

_Hehehe, maaf ya disini Siwon dipasanginnya sama Sungmin. Maaf nggak sengaja nih:D oh iya, thanks ya reviewsnya^^_

_Cloud prince:_

_Kalo ditanya Wookie cinta nggak sama Kyu, iya dia cinta. Tapi cintanya itu Cuma cinta sesaat gitu^^ yah,bisa dibilang cinta karna kebawa suasana:D Eheheh, iya, yeppa dijadiin nomer 2 sama Ryeowook. Mungkin karena wook marah, soalnya yeppa ninggal wook homeschooling:D Eehehehe.. Kyuhyun nggak cerita tentang penyakitnya ke Wook soalnya dia nggak mau keliatan jadi namja yang lemah di depan wook((: Ok, author coba bikinin ya. Makasih reviewsnya:D _

**Curhatan Author:**

**Author lagi-lagi galau nih. Author lagi nabung buat ss5, tapi kalo ngeliat barang-barang tentang Super Junior itu rasanya pengen beli aja gitu. Dan lagi, author pesimis nih, uangnya nggak bakal cukup buat ss5. Padahal pengen banget nonton mereka secara langsung. Pasti seru banget. Sebenernya yang author pengen sih—kalo boleh—foto bareng member super junior lengkap 15 :^) pasti nyenengin banget. Ah udahlah, makin galau aja deh nih author:^DD okddd, thanks ya yang udah mau bacain. Author doain cepet-cepet ketemu SJ langsung deh *aamiiiiinnn* hwaiting! **

**Dan oh iya, siapa yang kangen sama Kibum oppa, Hankyung oppa, Heechul oppa, sama Leeteuk oppa? Ah kalo aku sih kangeeeen banget. Makin berkurang aja nih member Super Junior/33 meskipun Kangin oppa udah balik, tapi sebentar lagi Yeppa malah mau wamil juga. Ah, sedih banget rasanya. Tapi nggak pa-pa deh, bentar lagi kan Heechul oppa balik^^ Pasti dorm jadi rame lagi. Semoga berita-berita "Heechul oppa keluar dari Super Junior setelah wamil" itu Cuma hoax aja. Aaamiiiin… Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul! Saranghaeyo Kim Heechul!**


End file.
